Intoxicação
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Para alguém que jamais pensara em homens DAQUELE jeito, Máscara da Morte viu-se fascinado justamente por Afrodite de Peixes. Presente de Amigo Secreto do Saint Seiya Dreams para Tenement Fuster - Yaoi


**Intoxicação**

Sumário: Para alguém que jamais pensara em homens DAQUELE jeito, Máscara da Morte viu-se fascinado justamente por Afrodite de Peixes.

Casal/Personagens: MDM e Afrodite

Classificação: PG-13 (maiores de 13)

Gênero: Romance

Tipo: Oneshot

Completa: Sim

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Toei, Kurumada e Shueisha é que ganham horrores com os rapazinhos fofos. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor e talvez sexo (lemon) entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

**Presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum Saint Seiya Dreams**

**(Para Tenement Fuster)**

Caro Amigo Secreto, pensei demais no que escrever para você. Os seus casais nem passam perto de serem os mais simples para mim, nem os que me inspiram mais. Só que eu sou uma pessoa que cumpre o que promete e eis sua fanfiction. Se você vai gostar ou não, aí é com você. Eu não posso modificar todo meu jeito de escrever para fazer algo mais fiel ao seu gosto, simplesmente não dá. Foi o melhor que eu pude produzir com algum dos casais que você gosta.

Se não ficou aquela maravilha, minhas escusas sinceras. Eu tenho um estilo próprio de escrever, que aliás vai fazer todo mundo saber que fui eu o autor da gracinha aqui, mas não há outro jeito de fazer isso senão usar o que tenho de melhor em minhas habilidades.

Sei que você colocou que não gosta de Afrodite e DeathMask brigando, só que eu precisava do ganho para iniciar o relacionamento deles, então, sinto muito se a desagradar. Espero que goste e, sinceramente, eu também odeio Afrodite efeminado.

**OneShot**

O homem mais bonito de todos os cavaleiros.

O ser mais fascinante que já conhecera na vida.

A criatura mais perigosa e cheia de subterfúgios e de armadilhas em que já pusera os olhos.

Para completar, era envolvente, tinha uma bela voz e o cheiro de rosas que o acompanhava era sedutor ao extremo.

Máscara da Morte já não sabia como fazer para lidar com tantas sensações provocadas por aquele sueco de olhar penetrante e uma propensão a ser cínico na medida perfeita.

O italiano de gênio perigoso, perito em facas que tiniam sem piedade quando tinha algo ou alguém a matar, estava com raiva.

Sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter deixado aquele ser melífluo e de maneiras educadas se aproximar de seu já enegrecido coração.

O que havia acontecido com todo seu ar orgulhoso e seguro? Por que não conseguia mais sentir-se bem na companhia de Afrodite de Peixes?

Ou talvez o problema fosse o inverso. Por que já não conseguia se sentir bem em lugar algum sem a presença do Cavaleiro de Peixes?

A vida de cavaleiro não era um mar de rosas, muito pelo contrário, mas também não precisava ser uma sucessão psicótica de dias horríveis como o canceriano vinha tendo desde que Afrodite o levara para uma missão em Vancouver, no Canadá.

O ar gelado daquela cidade no inverno o fizera pensar em chocolate quente, em chá e em cama fofa e cobertores e...

Afrodite o salvara!

Aquele maldito Cavaleiro que cheirava a flores frescas havia salvado a ele, Máscara da Morte!

Suprema humilhação!

O pior?

Máscara da Morte havia se distraído pela primeira vez em anos apenas por que...

Por que...

Flashback

- "Cuidado, sabemos que nossos inimigos não são meros humanos, sabemos que essa missão deveria ter sido dada aos espectros de Hades, já que essa coisa que está matando tantas pessoas não tem nada de humana e sim de infernal, mas sabe como podem ser difíceis as coisas entre Hades e Atena, então ficamos nós com esse trabalhinho sujo. Não que você não goste, não é DeathMask?"

- "Afrodite, já lhe disse que faço o que for preciso e não estou nem aí se vamos enfrentar o monstro do Lago Ness ou o Incrível Hulk. Quero sair dessa porcaria de frio logo. Por que não trouxeram o Camus? Ele iria adorar essa temperatura horrorosa." Máscara da Morte espreitava uma antiga fábrica de cimento em algum lugar perdido da imensidão do Canadá. Havia ossadas em vários locais ali perto, bem como o cheiro nada agradável de enxofre fazia seu nariz coçar.

- "Ah, coitado de você, canceriano, tem tanto cosmo e não consegue se aquecer? Esqueceu como é ser um cavaleiro dourado poderoso e cheio de talentos ocultos como eu?" Afrodite fez um muxoxo com os lábios perfeitos e um brilho de puro sarcasmo no olhar muito azul fez DeathMask xingar em italiano sem desviar o olhar da porta do galpão abandonado.

- "Pisciano, quando a gente voltar eu vou te mostrar o que são talentos ocultos."

- "Isso parece uma daquelas propostas sexuais inusitadas." Foi a resposta calma e baixa do sueco.

DeathMask ficou calado pensando por momentos. Ele só podia estar brincando! – "Está pensando que sou um dos seus joguetezinhos, Afrodite? Eu não curto esse seu charme barato e nem esses joguinhos de palavras."

- "Eu gosto do seu jeito, todavia. Não me incomoda absolutamente que você tenha fama de ser uma desgraça na cama..." Touché...

- "COMO É QUE É?" Máscara da Morte se levantou de onde estava com os olhos fuzilando de raiva. – "Quem foi a vagabunda que falou algo absurdo assim!" O italiano bateu a mão na coxa coberta pelo metal dourado e o barulho se espalhou devido ao silêncio que lá havia.

- "Essa é sua idéia de ser discreto?" Afrodite se levantou também revirando os olhos de puro tédio. – "Você é péssimo, se não sabe. Preferia alguém mais ajustado como, por exemplo, o Ikki..."

- "Porra! E o Ikki é ajustado? Aquele enfezado insuportável que não consegue trocar mais de uma palavra quando está zangado? Se bem que ele já é uma toupeira muda normalmente. Quem você pensa que é para me comparar a um babaca de bronze?"

- "Céus, como você é sensível! Foi algo que eu disse?" Afrodite estava positivamente se divertindo loucamente com a situação e se levantou também, observando ao redor. – "Creio que não estamos sozinhos." Sua pose de ataque era bonita e perigosa. Uma bela rosa nos lábios bem feitos.

Máscara da Morte não tinha dúvida de que a aparência belíssima e o jeito de andar elegante e calmo escondiam a alma sanguinária, sádica e pérfida do cavaleiro de peixes. O pensamento o fez arrepiar-se, era como estar ao lado do cavaleiro do apocalipse que representava a morte e achá-lo lindo com uma foice e a face de uma caveira...

- "Não notei nada demais e sou bem mais experiente em tocaias que você."

Foi quando um golpe, ou melhor dizendo, uma rajada feita de ectoplasma negro, alcançou o italiano, grudando na armadura reluzente, cobrindo-o de escuridão e fazendo o homem que se gabava de cortar cabeças como quem cortava grama gemer de dor quando aquela massa apertou-se contra seu corpo, querendo esmagá-lo.

- "Ora, vejam só, um ataque sobrenatural! Isso é positivamente interessante." Afrodite nem se abalou, invocou algumas rosas piranhas que atingiram a cobertura escura, desfazendo-a. Então se virou com um sorriso simplesmente deslumbrante nos lábios rosados perfeitos.

- "Ora, o que temos aqui. Ousa desafiar um cavaleiro dourado?"

Era uma mancha escura borrada e fétida que pairava sobre a neve sem tocá-la. Não tinha forma humanóide, mas parecia antes um conjunto de bolhas e líquido fervente numa manifestação de refugo de almas digna de filme de horror. Os sons das bolhas estourando era horripilante, bem como o cheiro nauseabundo de carniça e a sensação de horror que a alma de qualquer ser vivo experimentava perto daquilo.

Mal puro.

- "Afrodite, cuidado." Máscara da Morte ainda se levantava quando uma rajada violenta novamente veio em sua direção e nunca chegou, parada por flores doces e mortais.

- "Ora, vamos, não me subestimem. Não sou uma coisinha fofa e indefesa. Muito pelo contrário. Pode me dizer, cara criatura, de onde veio e o por quê de atacar humanos indefesos?"

Máscara da Morte ficou impressionado com a desfaçatez do pisciano. Ele nem parecia estar no meio de um ataque. Mantinha-se controlado e dono da situação. Sentiu-se envergonhado por parecer ele o frágil... Sua masculinidade estava sendo arrasada por um cavaleiro de finos traços?

- "Humanos não são seres valiosos." Foi a resposta daquela coisa que parecia não ter boca, mas falava mesmo assim.

- "Não? Que interessante! Eu poderia partilhar dessa sua convicção, mas veja você, eu sou humano!" Afrodite deixou um sorriso malicioso e malvado delinear-se nos lábios que se curvaram de maneira quase inocente.

- "Então vai ser minha próxima vítima!" A criatura bem que tentou... Atirou-se em direção a Afrodite que apenas riu e desviou-se em velocidade absurda.

- "Ah, vamos, seja mais interessante. Eu poderia ter vindo sozinho sem ter que bancar a babá de outro cavaleiro."

Aquelas palavras fizeram o sangue de Máscara da Morte quase entrar em ebulição. Babá? Ora mas quanta petulância! – "Cale a boca, peixes! Não quero saber o que pensa a meu respeito e, se não for terminar logo com isso pelo menos saia da minha frente para eu fazer o trabalho de homem aqui!"

- "Trabalho de homem! Nossa, quanto chauvinismo. Precisa entrar em contato com seu eu feminino..." Afrodite positivamente adorava avacalhar com o outro.

- "Vai lutar ou bancar a última flor da terra?" Máscara da Morte já estava ficando de saco cheio. Ou melhor, já estava de saco cheio! – "Eu vou picotar essa bosta aí!" Avançou na direção da mancha negra e tirou uma adaga de prata que continha o sangue de Atena para fazer efeito. Havia sido previdente e estudara a provável natureza do inimigo. Não era cavaleiro de ouro por acaso.

- "Eu te dou cobertura, então. Já fiz muito mesmo." Afrodite nem se deu ao trabalho de esperar e encostou-se numa parede qualquer com ar de enfado. – "Não faça muita sujeira que não vou fazer faxina de jeito nenhum." Riu baixo.

- "Pelo que me tomam? Idiotas!" O ser estranho bem que tentou fugir. Só que enfrentar o italiano não era ver-se frente a frente com um ser humano vulnerável. Escapou do primeiro e do segundo golpe, viu o homem forte e de olhos maníacos desviar de ataques diversificados e finalmente...

- "Volta pro poço fedido de onde não devia ter saído!" DeathMask atingiu o ser com violência. Sentiu uma força puxando-o para dentro daquela gosma e agitou-se, tentando resistir. Iria ser tragado por algum buraco negro?

- "Tsc, tsc... Ah, mas claro que EU preciso salvar o dia." Afrodite não titubeou. Uma guirlanda de rosas piranhas, um ataque de rosas reais, duas rosas brancas assassinas e...

- "Puta que pariu, Afrodite!" Máscara da Morte viu-se quase sem armadura, pois as rosas piranhas não eram de deixar nada inteiro. – "Mu vai ter trabalho. Agora onde vou arrumar sangue para essa armadura?" Estava cortado, sangrando, cansado. Era humano, apesar do cosmo.

- "Vamos embora. Problema resolvido. Consegue ir sozinho?" O olhar muito azul era preocupado. Não quisera atingir o italiano, mas não tinha jeito.

- "Sim, pode deixar. Não preciso de ninguém me vendo chegar amparado por você." Olhou diretamente para os olhos belíssimos e sentiu... Uma fisgada dentro da alma já dura de não sentir nada. Então, como sentira...

Admiração.

Respeito.

Carinho?

Ok, agora estava delirando e precisando de uma boa dose de vinho. Talvez um litro e meio de vinho italiano especial, uma boa massa.

- "Máscara? Vem ou fica?" Afrodite estava parado bem em frente ao italiano, a capa branca imaculada, armadura reluzindo. Nem parecia que havia travado uma batalha, ao contrário de DeathMask que estava positivamente arrasado.

- "Vamos embora."

Fim do FlashBack.

Mu fizera um excelente trabalho. A armadura de Câncer estava novamente reluzente e reparada.

Só que aquilo tivera um preço. E agora Máscara da Morte estava indócil em ter que aceitar que estava em débito com o pisciano. Fora Afrodite quem cortara a pele alva e perfeita para deixar um tanto de seu sangue fluir para restaurar a armadura. Fora Afrodite quem desmaiara nos braços de Máscara da Morte que se surpreendera ao notar que ele não era assim tão delicado.

O pisciano fora carregado para seu templo por um aturdido Máscara da Morte. A roupa que o sueco usava era normal, nada demais. Uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta regata. DeathMask não tinha reparado antes nos braços esguios e com músculos bem feitos, nem havia sentido antes o peso daquele homem.

Decididamente a aparência andrógina de Afrodite enganava bastante. Ele era um homem de traços finos, mas um homem, sem dúvida.

Máscara o deixara em seu templo, sob cuidado de seus criados e fora para sua casa. Preocupava-se com o loiro.

Nem queria pensar que estava além de admirado com aquele sueco. Ele realmente era perigoso, mortal e, deu-se conta, alguém que lhe despertava alguma coisa que não conseguia entender. Ou não queria.

Dois dias se passaram até que Afrodite estivesse bem o bastante para ir treinar. E, quando o fez, deixou mostras de que não estava nem um pouco abatido, não mais. Enfrentou justamente Máscara da Morte em lutas marciais.

Novamente o canceriano ficou estarrecido. O corpo flexível e ágil de Afrodite era uma arma, também. O olhar lânguido escondia uma mente fervilhante de estratégia e determinação. Como não reparara no sueco antes? Como?

Talvez por que sempre se achara o senhor heterossexual?

Na verdade, sobrava tão pouco tempo para pensar em namoros que vez por outra saía para o prostíbulo de Atenas e pronto. Ou ficava com uma ou outra serva. Ou ia a alguma boate e tinha transas de uma noite. Talvez duas se estivesse disposto.

Não tivera um único relacionamento estável em toda sua vida. Não que não quisesse, nem que se desesperasse com isso.

Só que começou a ver...

Coisas...

Justamente em Afrodite.

E agora haviam se passado quase três semanas da missão. E a cada dia ficava mais perplexo com o tanto que havia sobre Afrodite e que não sabia.

Descobriu-se prestando atenção nos hábitos dele e ficando curioso quando o sueco parecia olhá-lo de longe. Estava ficando um pouco curioso demais sobre o que havia em Afrodite para ser descoberto.

E então naquela tarde, aquele convite.

Uma letra elegante, um papel de papiro antigo. Um perfume que já sabia ser dele. Havia até um selo de cera na bendita carta!

Classe e elegância? Nunca imaginara aquele serzinho sádico sendo gentil. Oh, sabia sobre as maldades de que era capaz o loiro lindo. Lembrava-se da Ilha de Andrômeda e de como Afrodite praticamente reduzira tudo a um nada.

Pensar que Milo estivera naquela missão trouxe a MDM um desconfortável sentimento de...

- "Eu não tive esse pensamento." Disse a si mesmo enquanto lia novamente o pequeno convite.

Não podia estar com ciúme. Afrodite era um homem, só para começar... Se bem que, embaixo de seu "couro" duro, Máscara da Morte tinha lá alguma doçura escondida. Nem que fosse só um pouco. Culpa do filho da mãe de seu signo! Odiava ter um centro tão macio quanto o de uma alcachofra! Escondia-se sob uma carapaça tal qual o caranguejo que simbolizava seu signo.

Escondia sua dor solitária sendo agressivo, profundamente cínico e frio. Matara há muito tempo qualquer idéia sobre romance e amor. Nunca soubera quem eram seus pais, como quase todos ali. Simplesmente um órfão qualquer que virara cavaleiro. Só isso.

Então por que diabos aquele desgraçado convite o estava deixando numa agonia sem par?

Por que?

Não podia estar gostando de Afrodite.

Só que estava. Não era paixonite, não era esse tipo de merda de romance de banca de jornal.

Era simplesmente como se tivesse descoberto alguém que o entenderia e compreenderia seu trabalho, sua vida e talvez sua insegurança que jurara nunca demonstrar.

O que havia visto nos olhos azuis naquela missão, uma preocupação sincera, não podia ter sido fingida. Não podia acreditar, mas...

- "Eu preciso falar com você." Disse olhando o convite e mordendo os lábios. Havia algo ali, naquele homem melífluo, naquele olhar azul, naquele corpo que, se pensasse bem, não o desgostava nem um pouco.

Parou encostado numa parede de seu templo.

Longas pernas rijas de um lutador, todos eles eram lutadores afinal. Sim, Afrodite tinha longas pernas. Braços fortes, não exageradamente.

Então, quando pensou nos olhos, na boca guarnecida pela rosa perfeita e, principalmente, no olhar malicioso e no jeito amoral, teve finalmente certeza.

Estava fascinado por Afrodite.

Riu de um jeito quase infantil, não ia contestar mais o amor de Camus e Milo, não ia mais discutir se Shura e Aiolos deviam ou não ficar se pegando no Santuário...

Parecia que sua propalada heterossexualidade se curvara de uma vez por todas. Não pelos atributos físicos de Afrodite. Não era apenas isso.

Era admiração. Vontade de conhecer mais alguém que não tivera o menor pudor em tirar sarro dele, Máscara da Morte.

Respeitava Afrodite por ele ser do jeito cínico que era, por ser malicioso e adorar intrigas. Era um cavaleiro perigoso. Iria naquele jantar, não tinha dúvidas disso.

Se tudo aquilo iria evoluir para um relacionamento? Somente o tempo diria.

* * *

Nota: Ah, nada como o Saint Seiya Dreams para criar coisas novas para o fandom de Saint Seiya. Quer saber mais a respeito? Mande-me uma MP. E, haverá novas fanfictions. Nossos desafios não param. Abraços a todos que lerem e, colabore com o fandom, deixe reviews.


End file.
